NCI/DCCPS/BRP/TCRB will provide $109,000 to OSH to support the 2011 NCToH conference activities to include: arrangements for all facility and equipment rental (including audio/visual, phone lines for computer modems, plenary and breakout rooms), conference materials development and production, shipment of material to the conference site, computer services, speaker-related fees and travel, direct conference-related labor costs, and other miscellaneous direct costs related to subject conference. $109,000 includes a 9% CDC administrative fee for these projects.